


Tamashi Sakura and the Realm of Magic (TSRM)

by TheUndertaleHuman



Series: The Undersoul Series [1]
Category: The Undersoul Series
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Damn the tags got dark fast, Everything is gay and you can't stop me, Holy shit I actually started working on this, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Japan, Japanese, Magic, Main characters die, Multi, Potions, School, Swearing, Timeline Shenanigans, Undertale AU, Undertale Alternate Universe, What is this rip-off IBVS?, everyone dies, favorite characters die, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndertaleHuman/pseuds/TheUndertaleHuman
Summary: "Mx'w e tiegijyp aexivjepp, mwr'x mx?"Time is an interesting thing.We can't go back.It continues on.Who knows when the heroes fall?Who knows when the villains rise?Play our game, and you will find out.
Relationships: Aoi Saino/Tamashi Sakura, Raven Bell/Griffin Smith, Sadoai Tomi/Hoshi Jiyu
Series: The Undersoul Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031793
Kudos: 2





	1. Wish we could Turn back Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "M nywx aerxih xs lezi jyr, SOEC?"  
> "Csy'vi pmxiveppc TPECMRK EVSYRH amxl pmziw!"  
> "Csy hsr'x riih xs orsa alex M'q hsmrk, Tir- Tiegi!"  
> "Gpemvi. Wxst qiwwmrk evsyrh."  
> "Mx'w 'Glesw', mhmsx! Izir M viwtigx csyv himxc reqi!"  
> "Xlic qec xeoi eaec csyv himxc wipj mj csy gsrxmryi."  
> "M hsr'x gevi! Nywx piezi qi epsri!"  
> "Csy qec vikvix xlmw pexiv, Gpemvi."

“It’s a peaceful waterfall, isn’t it?” the teal haired girl asked the other.

“Fuck off, Hoshi.” the other replied, not paying attention. She was trying to distract herself away from the world. 

It’s funny, really. Once the day starts, you can never go back. You can’t change any recent events. Now, it’s the present. But that now is in the past. The time continues on. The waterfall flows. The squirrels chitter. The screams are heard. But nobody came. 

**_Cause nobody is ever there in this dark world._ **

“Tamashi, we should probably go back to the school, the others are probably worried.” 

**_Nobody is ever worried about anyone in this dark world. They only care about themselves._ **

**T** **H** **_ _**

_“I . . ._

_I should probably start from the beginning huh?_

_I’m sorry for what I did…_

**_M hmhr'x qier xs lyvx liv…”_ **

  
  
  


* * *

_“Claire, what are you doing?”_

_“Go away Penny.”_

_  
_ _“Claire.”_

_“I’m just going out, that’s all,”_

_  
_ _“Through the window?”_

_“You don’t need to know what I’m doing. Just go away.”_

* * *

  
  


Tamashi Sakura. An ordinary name in Arcadia, Japan. Everybody knows what she is. Everybody despises her for it. Not her fault she had it. But only a few in Arcadia do. But she’s still human, despite the rumors.

Ah, you must not know what I’m talking about. You see, there are people, in this world, with special abilities. They’re called “Nōryoku” (Translated, it means “ability”) there's a 0.1 chance a child will be born as a Nōryoku. Nōryokus’ abilities vary in their soul types, like how Determination has the ability to save. Kindness can heal. Gold can make illusions. 

. . .

Hm? “What do you mean by ‘Gold’?” Ah, you must’ve only heard about the main powerful souls, Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance. You see, those seven aren’t the only soul colors. There’s mint, which is Empathy. The gold I mentioned earlier is Honesty. Cobalt is Wisdom. Blood Orange is Fearlessness. Salmon Pink is Co- 

Oh. I mustn’t spoil the future. The future is now. But the future is the past. We are in the present. The future will never reach the past. But it already did. Well, Goodbye. I’ll see you later. We must go back to now, or the future.

Tamashi went downstairs to grab her bag. Then she went to the kitchen to grab a chocolate muffin then walked out the door. Like a normal school day. Like when everything was normal. **_When we were happy._ **

  
**T** **_** **_ _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai evi als ai evi.  
> rsa mw rsa.  
> M wxmpp asrhiv mj  
> xlivi mw e jyxyvi  
> alivi ai evi lettc  
> fyx rsa mwr'x xli jyxyvi.  
> rsa mw xli tviwirx.  
> fyx xlex tviwirx mw mr xli tewx.  
> ws xli jyxyvi mw rsa.  
> hs csy viqiqfiv?  
> alir ai aivi lettc  
> m nywx aerx xs ks fego  
> fyx m hsrx qeoi xli vypiw  
> mq wsvvc tirrc


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aipp pix’w kix xs xli ewwiqfpc xlir!”
> 
> 💧︎☟︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎ 💧︎✌︎✡︎ 💧︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 💧︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✡︎📬︎  
> 💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☹︎🏱︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎ ✈︎🕆︎☜︎💧︎❄︎📬︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "GPEMVI! M PMXIVEPPC XSPH CSY CIWXIVHEC XS WXST!"  
> "ERH M XSPH CSY QC REQI MW 'GLESW'! EPWS MX'W PMXIVEPPC E WMQTPI EY! Mx'w rsx pmoi xli gviexsv gevih jsv mx! Xlic pmxiveppc asvoih sr xli EY wmrgi Etvmp erh lezir'x ythexih wmrgi!"  
> "Gpemvi-"  
> "-GLESW."  
> "Nywx WXST. M ger'x fipmizi ai aivi jvmirhw."  
> "M..."  
> "M'q wsvvc Tirrc."

Happiness is a strange thing. A strange thing in a strange world. You feel… light. But happiness doesn’t last forever. You can change. You can be sad. “Be happy,” they say, but you can’t control how you feel. Well there’s some people that can. With vials, maybe, but that isn’t the point. You can’t control your emotions. You can’t control sadness, or anger. I can’t control that I hurt her… 

. . .

Emotions are strange. And we can’t control it. 

The waterfall flows. 

The curiosity rises. 

It’s all the same.

**_But not when we were happy._ **

  
  


By the time Tamashi reached the school, the muffin was gone. She walked to the bench then waited for her friend. She decided to play games on her phone while she waits.

[NEW BIO ACHIEVED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO READ IT?]

\-->[YES] [NO]

**Tamashi Sakura**

Class: Nōryoku

Gender: F  
Popularity: [▓ ▓ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █] 20%

Happiness:[▓ ▓ ▓ █ █ █ █ █ █ █] 30%

Personality: Determined, Selfish

Extra: She doesn’t care if her loved ones are injured. As long as the goal is reached, her team wins.

[1/??? BIOS COLLECTED]

“Tamashi! Tamashi!” ah yes, the teal haired girl known as Hoshi. “Guess what?!” she yelled, running to the bench then stopped to sit next to her friend.

“What,” Tamashi replied, not looking up from her phone. 

“I went to Kumo’s Cafe and they were giving away free coupons to people starting school here today!” she exclaimed, shoving six coupons in her friend’s face.

“Why would they give stuff for Suffering Day?” Tamashi replied, now looking up from her device. “Wait no, the real question is why six?”

“Six was the limit on coupons. But wanna use them later?” Hoshi asked excitedly. She had the same energy as a kid discovering a new fandom just for them to stay up at three AM binge watching the show.

“Sure. What time is it by the way?”

“You literally have the time on your phone.”

“It’s… just 6:52,” she replied, squinting at the tiny numbers. 

“Well let’s get to the assembly then!” Hoshi said, skipping to the entrance. 

[NEW BIO ACHIEVED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO READ IT?]

\-->[YES] [NO]

**Hoshi Jiyu**

Class: Nōryoku

Gender: F  
Popularity: [▓ ▓ ▓ ▓ █ █ █ █ █ █] 40%

Happiness:[▓ ▓ ▓ ▓ ▓ ▓ ▓ █ █ █] 70%

Personality: Honest, Inconsiderate

Extra: As long as everyone’s happy she’s happy too.

[2/??? BIOS COLLECTED]

 **T** **H** **_ _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xli fmvh xaiixw  
> xli jvskw gvseo  
> aemxmrk jsv xli hec  
> sj lettmriww  
> m wemh qc wsvvcw  
> csy wemh ksshfci  
> qc sl qc,  
> lsa xmqi jpcw.  
> [IRH]


End file.
